A torque hinge is used for holding a movable body with respect to a fixed body with keeping an arbitrary opening angle and/or absorbing impact when the movable body is opened or closed. For example, the torque hinge is used in an electronic device such as a notebook computer for holding a display (movable body) with respect to a computer main body (fixed body) with keeping an arbitrary opening angle. In addition to the electronic device, the torque hinge can be used for allowing a door or a cover of a furniture or a vehicle to be an openable-closable type or for allowing a table or a counter to be a foldable type.
As such a torque hinge, patent document 1: JP 2000-501149A discloses a torque hinge including a restricting member having a hole, a shaft passed through the hole of the restricting member and a friction member engaged with the shaft in an interference fitting state and unrotatably fixed to the hole of the restricting member.
In the torque hinge of the patent document 1: JP 2000-501149A, the restricting member is coupled to a fixed body and the shaft is coupled to a movable body. When the movable body rotates, the shaft rotates together with the movable body. At this time, since rotation of the friction member is limited by the restricting member, the shaft rotates with respect to the friction member. Since the friction member is engaged with the shaft in the interference fitting state, torque due to friction is generated to the shaft which relatively rotates. Thus, it is possible to hold the movable body with keeping an arbitrary opening angle.